The Journey Back
by Dream215
Summary: After 5 years, Ana decides to return to the place where she had her heart broken. Will she be strong enough for the things that await her? Or will she once again find her heart broken? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

As the sun's rays shine through my window, I slowly open my eyes and look to see the beautiful clear blue morning sky. For a moment I feel at peace with my life. Like I have nothing to worry about. No bad memories haunting me, no problems, nothing. But when I look at my clock to check the time, I realize what days it is. Today was supposed to be one of the happiest days of my life. 5 years ago today I was supposed to be married to a man that I thought loved me. Someone who treated me as though I was the center of his world, and he the light of mine. I had waited my whole life for him to come along, to make me happy, and show me what love truly means and is. Like a stupid girl I am, I convinced myself that I could be enough for him. That I was somehow worthy enough of his love. It's on this same day that my world came crashing down, and the one man that I had ever loved broke my heart in more ways than one.

 **5 years ago….. August 1** **st**

Today is the day. Today I get to marry the man of my dreams. Today I become Mrs. Christian Grey. Following tradition, and on Mia and Kate's strong insistence, I stayed at Carrick and Grace's house and Christian stayed at Escala. Even though Christian wasn't very happy about this decision, Mia knew his soft spots and got him to approve. As I slept in Christian's old room I see all the photos, and the decorations. Looking around I get a glimpse into the shared and unshared childhood past of Christian Grey, the man I love, and in a couple hours will be my husband.

All the ladies are gathered in Mia's room helping me to get ready for the wedding, along with several make-up artists. When I look into the mirror and see the final product, I am taken aback. I had always thought that I was average looking, and could never be as beautiful as a model or a movie star. As I look into the mirror, I am unsure if the person that I am looking at is really me. At this moment I truly feel beautiful, both inside and out. The thing that made this moment even better was when I put my wedding dress on. Looking in the mirror and seeing my reflection I felt like I was in a fairytale. Then I realized that all of my dreams were coming true. It felt like nothing could ruin this moment or this day. Just when everything finally seemed to be going right in my life, I never knew that it would all be destroyed so quickly by one letter.

Mia and Kate are helping me make adjustments to by dress, when there is a knock at the door. Mia cheerfully skips to the door, and before opening it says "Who is it?"

"It's Sawyer Ms. Grey. I have a letter for Ana from Mr. Grey." he says in a somewhat somber but serious tone. It has me wonder why, but I just assumed that he must be tired from all the work and time that he has put in since we started planning our wedding.

Sawyer hands Mia the envelope, she smiles at him, says thank you, and closes the door with utter care and grace. She then walks back over to me, with a big smile on her face.

"Delivery for the beautiful and soon to be Mrs. Grey." says Mia in somewhat of an overly cheerful tone. With excitement and anticipation I take the letter from Mia and open it to see what the man of my dreams and my future husband has written for me, only 2 hours before we say "I Do".

Before I read the letter I had a smile on my face, but as I read it my smile faded and turned into sadness. I tried as hard as I could to fight back the tears, and try not to collapse where I stand. But as hard as I tried I couldn't stay in the room any more. I dropped the letter and ran to the bathroom locking myself in and let the tears fall. All I could ask myself was how could I be so blind. Was I really so desperate to believe that a man like Christian really love and want to spend the rest of his life with someone like me. I can't hold in the tears anymore, all I feel is pain, heartache, and embarrassment. For now all I can do is cry, until I can't anymore.

 **Kate's POV**

As I watch Ana read the letter, slowly I see her smile disappear and tears start to build in her eyes. She drops the letter and runs into the bathroom and locks herself in. All of us are concerned and wonder what is happening. I head to the bathroom door and knock, to ensure that my best friend is ok and try to help her in whatever way I can. She doesn't answer, all I hear is Ana crying and it breaks my heart. Mia, Grace, and I look at each other and exchange looks, trying to understand what is going on.

Mia walks over to where Ana was once happily standing, picks up the letter and starts to read it. She blinks several times, as if she can't believe what she is readying.

"I can't believe this." she said and looks to me and Grace. Grace and I both walk over to her with the same question on our mind. What is on the letter that has Ana so upset? When we reach Mia, we stand on both sides of her and look over her shoulders to read the letter that Christian had sent.

 _Dear Ana,_

 _I don't know how we got to where we are. But what I do know is that I have to say something before I let this go on any further. I can't do this. I can't marry you. As hard as I tried to believe that I could become the man you think I am, I'm far from it. Like I told you from the moment that I held you in my arms, I'm no good for you. You should also know the truth, and the truth is that I am in love with someone else. Someone who accepts me for who I am, who gives me a sense of control, and is everything that I need and want._

 _Please know that I will always care about you in some way. But we are two different people from two different circumstances. I hope that you understand. Good-bye Ana._

 _-Christian Grey_

How can he do this to her? Of all days he choose to do this to her on this day. The day of their wedding! All I can feel are a mixture of emotions. I feel anger toward Christian for doing something so horrible to my best friend. Who chooses to leave her in a letter, instead of choosing to be a man and face her. My heart also goes out to Ana, who has just had her heart ripped out after being the happiest I have ever seen her.

Grace is in utter shock and can't believe what is happening. She has her hands over her mouth, in utter astonishment and shock. "I can't believe this. After everything that has happened. Why? Christian has just made the biggest mistake of his life."

I walk back over to the bathroom door, with Ana still locked inside crying. After a few minutes of hearing Ana cry, I couldn't take it anymore and knocked once more.

"Ana please let me in. You don't have to say anything. Just let me in so that I know you're alright." I lean against the door frame and wait with the hope that she opens the door. I hear a click, telling me that the door is unlocked. Slowly I open the door and see Ana, my best friend sitting on the floor in tears. Instead of saying anything I choose to close the door behind me, sit next to her, slowly embrace her, and let her cry.

 **Present (APOV)**

Ever since that day I have slowly tried to put my heart back together. The road has not been easy, but today I prove to myself that I am truly ready to move on. Today I move back to Seattle, a place that holds many memories, and the man who broke my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

After coming back to Seattle a week and a half ago things seem to be going well. Kate and Elliot helped me move into my beautiful apartment, which has big windows that overlook the city and its immaculate beauty. As far as work goes things couldn't be more perfect. I am the head editor at Pegasus Publishing, which is one of the tope publishing companies in the country. To be honest I wasn't even looking for a new job, let alone even apply for a job like this. But then out of nowhere I received a call from Nathan West, the owner of the company, personally calling me and offering me the job. When I asked him how he even heard of me, all he said was "An associate of mine mentioned you, and from their description I knew that you were perfect for the job." When he first offered me the job I was so excited, the only thing that was holding me back was the location. After a few hours of arguing with myself, I finally decided to take the job. I told myself that it was time, and that I finally had to face the ghosts that I had been hiding from.

Now I am back, and things are going quite smoothly. It's Friday afternoon and as I sit in my office reading manuscripts there is a knock at my door. My assistant Sophie opens the door and says "Ms. Steele there is a woman here to see you, says that its important." in here cheerful but serious voice.

At first I thought it might have been Kate, but then again she has come by three times already and Sophie knew who she was. Plus if it really was an emergency, and knowing Kate, she would have called me. I close the manuscript and, and slightly organize my desk for appearance sake. "Ok Sophie you can send her in." She nods and walks back to her desk, to send this unknown woman to me.

I first thought that this might have been work related, but to my shock and great surprise it is Mia. "Ana, oh my god I missed you so much." I rise from my chair walk toward her and give her a hug. I can't believe that Mia is here. How did she know that I was back? I never told her I was coming back into town, and the press has left me alone for the last 3-3 1/2 years. But then I remember that the two people who can't keep secrets or things to themselves. Of course the answer was staring me right in the face. Kate and Elliot!

"Mia what are you doing here? Are you ok? Sophie said that there is an emergency" I gesture her toward the cream couch in my office, so that we can sit and talk.

"Oh I'm fine, great actually. The emergency was that I needed to see you, and to tell you how upset I was that you didn't tell me that you were coming back to Seattle. I had to find out from Kate and Elliot, and not from you. I thought we were friends and sis….." She stops and mentally catches herself before completing the word or her sentence.

I take her hand in mine and give her a slight smile, trying to ease her worry that she may have brought up some bad memories for me.

"It's ok Mia. I'm ok. Though I admit that the hurt and embarrassment were there for a while, it did happen 5 years ago. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be where I am now would I?" I try to re-assure her that things are ok, as well as try to ease my own and to remind myself not to think back on those memories. Mia looks up from her hand and puts on a slight smile. I try one last attempt in returning Mia to her cheerful self.

"Hey, Christian or no Christian, no matter what you will always be my friend and my sister." I say as sincere as I can be, as though were my little sister. Mia's smile and personality slowly make their re-appearance and soon enough she is back to her normal self. We sit and talk for another hour when finally she asks me if I had any dinner plans for tonight.

"Nope, I am all yours." I smile at her, but somewhat worried as to the possibility of what might happen during or after dinner. Considering that in the past Mia has been known to make things much more than they first seem.

"Perfect. How about we meet at Passion at 7:30?" She smiles and is as cheerful as though she were a teenage girl who had just been kissed.

"Ya that works. I'm just going to head home, drop some of my stuff and some manuscripts off and meet you there." I gather my things to head home, and walk with Mia toward the elevators so that we can part our ways and see each other again in the next two hours.

When I arrived back at the apartment, I went into my office and placed the manuscript and the other pieces of work that I needed to do over the weekend on my desk. Quickly I showered and changed into a navy blue dress with some nice heals, because though I had never been to Aimer before I knew that it was fancy and that meant that I must also look the part.

I arrived at Passion with little difficulty and gave my car to the valet to park before entering the restaurant. As soon as I entered you could tell just how expensive and fancy this restaurant was. The atmosphere was very soothing, the chandeliers that hung from the ceilings contains several crystals, contributing to the brightness of the room. Large windows surrounding the entire restaurant, a large fireplace in the middle of the restaurant.

"Hello miss, how may I help you this evening?" Said an older gentleman in a full suit and tie.

"I'm looking for my party. I think that they already arrived the reservation should be under Grey."

He looks onto the computer that probably holds the table chart and the reservations list. It only took him a second and then immediately directed me to the table. There was Mia in a somewhat private room, with its own fireplace, floor to ceiling wine rack, and in the center a beautifully decorated table. Everything in that room screamed elegance and money. The only thing that made me wonder what the extra two place setting were for. Mia rises from her chair and greets me with a hug.

"You made it. Any trouble finding the place?"

"No. None at all." I take off my jacket and sit in the chair opposite Mia.

"Mia, I have to ask. Who are the other two place settings for?"

Mia looks slightly nervous as though I might be upset for what she is going to say next.

"Ah that. Well um, I ah kind of invited two other people to join us." She looks at her hands nervously, and speaking as though she were a young child trying to hide that fact that she had done something wrong.

After hearing her say this I immediately start to worry that one of the unknown guests may be Christian. What would I do if he did show up? Should I find an excuse to leave now? My mind is racing and panicking right now. Mia looks up, lets out a sigh of relief, and smiles.

"And here they are now" She stands and waves. I don't look to see who it is just yet. I take a breath and prepare myself for what will happen next.

I turn and am surprised by who I see.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for all of the follows. I first want to address the comments about this story being similar to one called a "path unknown". First and foremost I never intentionally meant to copy the author's idea. Second I find it very hurtful that people leave such rude comments about my story. So I now considering just leaving the story behind and give up on it entirely. It's comments like those that make me not want to write stories. So I hope that you guys like this chapter. Even if it is the last.**

As I turn my head to see who our unknown guests are, I couldn't help but have a slight fear of who is may be. But when I see their face, all the fear that I once felt disappeared. Now the only thing that seemed to remain was happiness and joy. The two people that had welcomed me with open arms, and to this day I still love them as though they were my own parents. I couldn't stop smiling when I saw Grace and Carrick make their way towards Mia and I.

Ana: Oh my god! This is a surprise.

Grace quickened her pace towards Ana, and opened her arms inviting her for a hug.

Grace: I hope you don't mind. When Mia told us you were back in town, and that you were having dinner, we just had to see you.

I couldn't stop smiling. Just seeing them, brought her more happiness and joy than she could ever imagine. After 5 years she was finally reunited with the people that she considered family.

Ana: No of course. I've missed you.

Carrick: Oh not as much as we've miss you.

Ana and Carrick exchange hugs. All four of them take their seats at the table. Constantly smiling at one another. Grace removes her coat and places it behind her chair and takes her seat between Ana and Mia, and opposite Carrick. An takes one more glance and Grace before she turns to face Carrick.

Ana: So how have you been?

Carrick: Oh the usual. I've been busy with work and so has Grace at the hospital.

Ana: I heard about your award. Congratulations!

Grace: Thank you, and thank you for the flowers you sent. They were absolutely beautiful.

Ana: Oh I'm glad that you liked them. I felt so bad that I couldn't make it to the ceremony. But no one is more deserving of such an award as you Grace. Seeing the work that you do. You're really an inspiration.

Grace smiles, grateful for the complement. But more importantly she was happy that she got to see Ana, after so many years. A woman that she still considers to be a daughter.

Carrick: You must be very proud of yourself Ana. Being the CEP of a big publishing company.

Grace: Yes how is that going?

Ana: It's going very well actually. I admit that when I first started I was a little bit worried and overwhelmed. But now things are going really well.

Mia: I'll say. When I went into your office you seem to have the place running like a well oiled machine.

Ana smiles at Mia. Slightly embarrassed but grateful for the complement. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she would be where she would be.

Grace: Well we couldn't be happier for you.

Carrick: Oh there's David. Excuse me for a minute ladies.

All three of them nod, knowing that Carrick needed to say his hellos and exchange greetings. One thing that Ana had learned ever since becoming CEO was that it was always important to say hello to people related to her work. Even when she didn't want to, having good manners is a key part to success. Especially in the world of business.

Grace: I'm so glad that we got to see you. Which reminds me.

Grace goes into her purse and produces a fancy, and most likely somewhat expensive envelope.

Grace: The Coping together Fundraising Event is this week and I have an invitation for you right here.

Ana: Oh Grace, that's so nice and sweet of you to think of me. But I don't think that I can go.

Mia: Please Ana. We miss having you there. No one has even come close to the amount for the first dance auction for what Christ….

Mia stops, and catches herself before she says his name. Before I would have had to fight back the tears, and felt my heart tear in half. But even with time, the pain and heartache is still there. The only progress that I have made is that I no longer start to cry. But the memories, and pain are still there. Ever so present by just the mention of his name.

Mia: Sorry

It's ok Mia. I'm fine.

Ana looks to Grace, knowing that she would be the best person to answer such a question.

Ana: How is he?

Mia: To be honest. We don't really know.

Grace: We hardly see him. The only times we do are at public family functions. It's like he went back to the old Christian. Before he met you.

Mia: I'll say. Every time I try to visit him at Escala, or at his office he always seems to be so busy. He practically tries to get me to leave as soon as possible.

Ana: I'm sure he's busy with Grey House. He does seem to run the world after all.

All three of them share a slight laugh. Mia's phone rings. Ana and Grace look at her, to see who was calling.

Mia: It's work. Excuse me I have to take this.

Mia answers her phone and leaves the room, to head outside. Ana and Grace are left alone in the room.

Grace: I'm sorry about that.

Ana: Grace it's ok really

Grace: Not just for that. For what happened.

Ana takes Grace's hand in hers, trying to ease the pain Grace was feeling. Concerned that for so long Grace had been feeling regret for something that she had no reason or cause. This woman welcomed her with open arms. Instead of going to her son she chose to stay and comfort Ana. The last thing that Grace should feel is regret.

Ana: I know. It's not your fault in any way. I'm just glad that we can still be friends.

Grace: We are so much more than that. Ana I still and will always think of you as my daughter. No matter what.

The only thing that Ana could do was smile. Grateful for not only her words, but for her constant support.

Ana: I appreciate that.

Carrick and Mia both return to the table and the four of them enjoy their evening. When the night was coming to a close, they all gathered outside waiting for the valet to bring their cars.

Ana: It was really great to see you guys, and thank you for an amazing dinner.

Carrick: You're most welcome Ana. We hope to see you at the Coping Together Event. Everyone is going to be there.

Ana: I don't know. I'll have to check my schedule. But you can be assured that I will definitely be making a donation.

Carrick: Well we hope that you make it.

Ana: I will try my best

Ana's car is the first to arrive. She gives each of them one final hug before heading home.

Ana: Goodnight!

Grace, Carrick, and Mia: Goodnight!

The entire ride home Ana couldn't stop smiling. For the first time in a long time she was truly happy. She was sure of her choice in returning. All of the regrets that she had about her choice were gone. Now, she had to make a decision about going to Coping Together. As soon as Ana walks through the door into her apartment she receives a text from Mia.

Mia: Dress shopping? I won't take no for an answer.

Ana couldn't help but laugh. If anything she should have known that Mia does everything she can to ensure that she gets her way.


End file.
